Two Years Ago Today
by Rogue Majik
Summary: Scott and Rogue are left to pick up the pieces when Jean and Logan leave. Some language, it's my first fic, so please R&R, lemme know what you think.


Two Years Ago Today

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and any references to the movie are purely coincidental and no disrespect is meant. I just borrowed all that and took it out for a spin. Hope you all enjoy it!

_One year ago today,_ he thought. His fist clenched tighter on the bottle in his hand. The cold glass of the bottle, oddly enough mimicked his frame of mind. For some reason, that thought made him smile.

"What's so funny?" He looked over at his companion, his smile growing wider. "No wait… lemme guess. Just thinkin' right?" The alcohol made her accent thicker and her words were just now, after, probably way too many beers, beginning to be slurred. He just nodded. "Ahhhh… let's see if Ah got this right. One year ago today, mah life was turned upside down. How'm Ah doin'?"

"Pretty good," he laughed. "I knew she liked him, I just never thought they'd run together." He gave another hard smile, pressed the cold bottle to his lips and took a long pull on the beer. He winced at the horrible taste and looked down at the label. "Canadian Gold," he snorted, "figures."

"Neither did Ah sugah, neither did Ah," was her sullen response.

************************ One year ago, today. *****************************

Tensions had been running high at the mansion lately. The older students, Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee, that had been there from the beginning thought they had it figured out. As far as they were concerned, anyone could see the way Jean looked at Logan ever since he came back. It was the same way she used to look at Scott. Every now and then, she still did, but those looks towards him were getting few and far between. Scott was still in love with Jean, Jean was falling in love with Logan, Logan was already in love with Jean, and poor Rogue was stuck in the middle trying to keep her best friend and the man she loved, Logan, from hurting her mentor and friend, Scott. All the while trying to keep her own heart from breaking in two. 

Kitty and Jubilee knew that Rogue cried herself to sleep every night. It wasn't like she was bawling her eyes out; it was more like soft little sobs. Sometimes Kitty swore she could hear Rogue's heart falling apart. In the morning Rogue would act like nothing had happened. Eventually the duo dropped it. No one, except Logan or Scott could make Rogue talk if she didn't want to. She definitely didn't want to and Logan and Scott were too wrapped up in their own lives to even notice. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were fighting again. She could hear them through the wall. She was yelling at him, something about breaking their contact. There's the door. Slammed pretty hard that time. In a few minutes there was a soft knock on her door. Kitty and Jubilee were staying over Illyana's tonight, Logan was out at some bar, so she figured it would either be Bobby or Scott. 

"Come on in!" she yelled, looking up from the notebook in her lap. She smiled at Scott as he timidly walked in the door to her room. _Yes_, she thought. _After four years, Ah finally got mah own room after Ah joined the team._ There was a loud thud from the other side of the wall. Jean knew he was in her room. _Ah well, one of the down sides of livin' next to a telepath._

Suddenly Scott looked very sheepish. "I'm sorry, I guess you heard our little fight." She nodded once. "I really messed up, didn't I? Where did I go wrong? I thought,……I thought she loved me. I mean, she said she did, and I believed her."

"Sugah, it ain't nothin' ya did. Ah mean, Ah wish Ah had somebody as carin' and lovin' as ya are ta take care o' me." Her eyes became downcast, he knew she was thinking of Logan and how he had promised to take care of her. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Logan, not because of Jean, but because he had promised this girl he would care for her when no one else would, and he had let her down. "An' honey, as far as Ah can see, ya ain't done nothin' wrong. Ah can't even see where ya went wrong. Maybe it's just ya time ta part with Jean. Ah mean Jean's older than ya're right? So she's dated other guys seriously before. But ya haven't really have ya? Ah mean she's the only one that ya've ever been with right?"

"I always said, after my powers surfaced and I had to keep my eyes shut, that the first woman I saw I would fall in love with. Jean helped me find a way to open my eyes again without the fear of killing someone. I fell in love with her," he said wistfully. His eyes got that far away look that told her he was in his own little world thinking again. Unlike Logan though, Scott kept a running dictation to her on the direction his thoughts were taking. Scott was always the considerate one. Briefly she wondered why she always compared Scott and Logan, but then Scott was talking again and she turned her attention back to him.

"I fell for her. I fell hard and I fell fast. She was the only woman for me. She **is** the only woman for me."

"See sugah that kinda thinkin' will always get ya inta trouble. Ah guess, maybe Ah'm makin' too many assumptions hun, but are ya or ain't ya an' Jean still together?"

"To be honest, I don't even know," he gave a short laugh.

"So, lemme guess, ya need a place ta sleep right?" Rogue shot him a little smirk, cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"Ha, I never even thought about it. But yeah I guess I do. Why, you offering?" He mimicked her posture, and then he began to pout and give her the puppy dog face he was most famous for. No woman or girl at the Institute could resist it, not even the untouchable Rogue. Though he had to give her credit she tried really hard. Almost threw him out on his butt too, but she gave in, just like they all did.

"Fine, ya can stay! But Ah only got one bed, and Ah'm sleepin' in it! Got it?!"

"Yeah I got it. We'll share." He smiled at her as he got up and walked into the bathroom. 

"Scott! What happens if Ah touch you or something by accident?"

"Don't worry about it Rogue. I'll sleep in a long sleeved shirt and pants. Hey if you want I'll even wear gloves, but I'm sorry, have you ever slept on this floor?" He popped his head out of the bathroom to look at her and she shook her head. His head disappeared into the bathroom again as he continued. "Well I have, on several occasions, and personally, I don't like it. Look, if anything happens I'll take full responsibility, O.K.?"

"Not gonna take no for an answer will ya sugah?"

His head popped back out from the bathroom, "Not in this lifetime." She stood there dumbfounded as it seemed that was the end of the conversation.

** **

She rolled over in bed to look at the clock. It was about 3am and she couldn't sleep. Well that was a lie, she had been asleep, but those damn nightmares of Logan's decided to visit her tonight. Scott had woken up first when they hit. He was able to wake her up and she talked about them a little to him. Mostly that they were Logan's and she couldn't really tell what was going on in them, but they hurt like hell. Scott just nodded and listened. It was actually kind of nice to have some one there who wasn't Logan. Logan always wanted to know all the details about every little thing, right down to the syringe that always went into his body in the dream. Scott didn't care about all that. He was just trying to be a friend and make sure she was all right, that was a strangely comforting thought.

It didn't help though. She still couldn't sleep. She was twenty and she was still plagued by nightmares, most of which weren't even hers. _Well_, she thought, _there goes all chances of sleep, might as well go get something to drink._

** **

He watched as she opened the door and looked down the hallway in both directions. Probably checking to see if anyone was creeping around this time of night that shouldn't be. Ol' One Eye was in her room. He could smell it. Only question was, why the hell was he in there. Logan had gone to check on her when he had woken up from his own version of the same nightmare. He had stopped short at the door when he caught someone else's scent. Someone else's scent who didn't belong in that room. He followed closely down the hall, stalking his prey. He watched her enter the kitchen, go into the fridge, and pull out……..a bottle of beer? No he hadn't seen that right. He looked again, yup she had definitely pulled out a beer and now she was drinking it like a pro. To be more accurate, as she threw the bottle away and grabbed another, she was drinking like him.

He walked into the kitchen. "Hey kid. Since when do you drink? You aren't even of age yet are you?"

She looked up at him, "No Ah'm not of age Ah'm twenty." She whispered under her breath, "Not that ya'd care enough ta notice."

"I heard that kid."

"Ah know ya did. And ta answa ya other question, Ah've been drinking ever since ya've been in mah head. Not that ya noticed that either." Sarcasm laced her voice.

He winced. "Sorry, kid. I've been kinda wrapped up in my own world. Things have been pretty fucked around here lately."

"Guess that means ya're runnin' again, right?"

"I dunno. We'll just hafta see. Things are getting' a little too hot for my likin'. But I'll take it as it goes."

"Ya always run when things get a little too hot don't ya? Tough guy like ya're can't handle the pressure. Things get too hard an' ya run away. Such a manly man. Wonder what ol' Sabertooth would think o' ya now. Gone soft haven't ya…" She continued on making Logan fume, she could see that, but right now, she just didn't give a damn. _She's mad, pacing the kitchen like a cadged lioness, she looks like one too_, he thought. "Ah bet even Sabertooth could beat you now…" _She's steppin' outta line and she's pissin' me off. _She downed the last of her beer, threw it into the trashcan, and went to grab another one. 

Logan's fuse was lit and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the fridge and slammed her into the wall. His face was close to hers, he could smell her, smell her anger and something like fear on her. He held her there for a minute or so until they both calmed down a little bit and he loosened his hold on her. But when he opened his mouth, anger flew out again and he lost his cool.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know shit about me! You don't know what I've had to deal with! You don't know shit!" Then his mind fell on darker things, "And while we're talkin' here, what the hell was Scott doin' in your room?" His voice was booming now and it was hurting her ears.

"What Scott was doin' in mah room is none o' ya're business. But if ya must know," she pushed her face towards his making him pull back some, "he was there 'cause……."

"Jean threw me out. Rogue was just being nice letting me stay with her because all the extra rooms are filled right now." He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now why don't you let her go, hmmm?" He cocked his head to the side and moved a threatening hand to his glasses.

"You tryin' to intimidate me bub?" He'd be damned if he'd do anything because Scooter over there told him to, but he let go of Rogue anyways since she was squirming under his hand and stepped towards Scott. Rogue wasn't sure who to stop, but she knew she had to stop one of them or someone, probably Scott would get hurt, and Jean wouldn't want to patch him up anytime soon. 

"O.k. boys, everyone's all grown up now, so ya'll don' need ta resort ta a pissin' contest ta prove it alright?" Her face was worried as she moved between the two. Stopping her two best friends from killing each other was not the way to wake up in the morning, especially this early in the morning.

Scott looked at Rogue and knew they were hurting her by fighting in front of her. He was immediately sorry for it and cast his eyes down saying, "She's right Wolverine. Call it even?" He stuck his hand out as a peace offering to Logan.

"Yeah whatever. C-ya around kid." Logan ignored the hand and shoved past them out into the hall and stalked to his room. Passing Jean and Scott's door, he thought better of it and knocked. After a little bit a soft "Come in" was heard and he entered the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Scott came over to where Rogue had landed against the wall after Logan shoved her away. She seemed dazed, but no worse for wear. 

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. It's no big deal. He's gonna run now, if he wasn't before." Her shoulders slumped and she heaved a sigh.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hello," she tapped the side of her head, "Ah've had him runnin' 'round in mah head for quite some time. Ah feel like runnin' after that, an' Ah wasn't even the one bein' yelled at, Ah was yellin' at him! Trust me, he'll be gone in the mornin'. Don't bother talkin' ta him, he'll just try an' hurt ya again. It ain't worth it. When he's ready ta talk, he'll come back." 

"Boy, you sure know how to make a guy feel bad, don't you Rogue." They laughed together. "So what's say we head back to bed, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and flashed her a brilliant smile.

"What's say we do sugah, but, uhhh, no funny business, got it?"

Scott just laughed at her.

**************************** Present Night ********************************

Scott laughed bitterly again. "Who knew you'd be right? They were both gone in the morning and you knew they would be."

"No, Ah said Ah knew Logan'd be gone. Didn't know Jean would go AWOL with him."

She shook her head. "Ahhhh well, ain't doin' ourselves a bit o' good hangin' 'round here. Ya wanna get outta here? Go clubbin' or somethin'? We only had a few drinks. Let's go get plastered."

"Sounds good to me. But I'm driving this time. No more repeats of emotions making you drive wacko." He wagged his finger at her and smiled.

"Fine, Ah like to look at the scenery more than Ah like drivin'," she said as they walked into the garage.

"Which one? The bike or the convertible?" They looked at each other and smiled evilly at one another. "The bike," they said in unison.

Scott mounted the bike and inched forward sticking the keys in the ignition and starting the engine. He looked at Rogue as she straddled the motorcycle behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He kicked the bike into gear and gunned it out of the mansion; both hearing the Professor's admonishments in their heads at the loud noises so late at night, but neither really cared about it. The Prof. simply told them to kill the engine before they entered the grounds when the came home. They could feel his amusement at their growing relationship but couldn't really understand what he found so amusing. Rogue just passed it off as Xavier's all knowing and left it at that. Scott however found it slightly odd and put that thought away to think on later.

It was a bar, like any other bar they had ever been to. The big guy at the door questioned her about her age, but somehow Scott got her in without a huge black "X" on her hand saying she couldn't drink. Probably slipped the guy some money. She wasn't sure, she didn't really care, so she didn't ask. He had her hand in a death grip and was guiding her through the crowd towards the bar. Once there, he rested his elbow on the bar and ordered two bottles of beer. She walked off to find them a table around the dance floor.

"Hey girlie. You look good enough to eat. Mind if I have a bite?" The man was a little tipsy. Enough to make him think he had a chance with Rogue.

"Sugah, Ah don' think ya'll like the way Ah taste." She let a slow smile creep across her face, allowing her eyes to roam appreciatively over his toned body. 

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Depends, do you like to play with fire? 'Cause honey, lemme tell ya Ah burn," she couldn't help flirting with him. Just taunting other guys made Scott bristle and it was always fun to see him push the guys off. But she had to admit Scott was cool in one way, he always let her play with them first, then he'd come in as the protective brother or boyfriend, whatever seemed like the right character to play. Sometimes, she'd even get to come to his rescue as well. This guys was getting particularly touchy, maybe Scott would have to put in an appearance earlier than expected.

The drunk was getting a little free with his wondering hands. In fact they were now wrapped around her waist and crawling up her sides to her breasts. _Whoa there big fella_, she thought._ Where the hell is Scott???? Oh Scott, buddy ol'pal, Ah could use a bit o' help here!!!_

"Hey now Sugah, why don' ya back off a lil' huh?"

"Now why would I wanna do that huh?" He was leering at her, well more specifically her breasts.

" 'Cause that's what the lady said for ya ta do." There was pure venom is Scott's voice. The fake accent he put on was the icing on the cake. _He woulda made a good cowboy_, she thought._ Or maybe a sheriff. Yes, definitely a sheriff._

"Hey fuck off buddy. This is between me an' the girl here." Scott said nothing, just looked at the guy. "What? You hard of hearing four eyes? I said it's none of your business!"

"That's where ya'rewrong. See her comin' here with me makes it mah business. Now, ya gonna let her go, or do I gotta get rid of ya mahself?" She could have died and gone to heaven happy. He was acting just like those cowboys from the romance novels they had both read to get ideas for characters from. Not only that, he was good at it.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." The guy said as Scott hauled him out of the chair and he practically flew out of their view. Scott had scared him shitless. Then Scott turned to look at her. It was then she realized she'd been laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Nuthin'. It was jus' so funny ta see him runnin' away like a scared lil' chicken. An' you. Bravo! What a wonderful performance. Ah don't think Ah've ever seen a bettah one in mah life sugah!" She continued to laugh until she was crying and almost fell off the chair. Scott sat down next to her and watched the people mingling around them on the dance floor and at the bar. 

"Well I'm glad to see I could amuse you sooooo much," he emphasized the 'so' part so much it sounded unbelievably like Jubilee, and once again she was gasping for air as laughter over took her. "My, my, my, we are giggly tonight." His sarcasm was apparent, but her laughter was infectious because he soon found himself laughing along with her.

"Yeah well, it's our 'aniversrey'. Ah think Ah deserve ta be happy every now an' then. So do ya Scotty boy, so do ya. 'Sides it's the holidays. Time for everybody ta be happy. We've both wasted too much o' our time waitin' on Logan an' Jean. There's other fish in the sea. Ah think it's time for us ta go fishin'! What do ya say, huh Scott? Wanna go fishin'?" She really didn't know what he was gonna say, didn't really care. She didn't feel like sitting around throwing herself a pity party any more.She was going to take Scott with her if it killed her and him too."Good, come on lets go fishin'!"

They danced long into the night. It was close to 2:00am before they headed home on Scott's bike. This one was better than the one Logan had stolen, twice. Not only did it have the "Turbo" key, but it had a communicator to the mansion, tracking device built in, a leather queen seat, storage compartments, a custom detailing job which he and Rogue collaborated on, and a communications system for the passenger and driver. Rogue was an amazing artist and her painting skills were out of this world. The bike turned out to be beautiful and neither could be happier about it. It really was their bike.

"Hey Scott," she said over the comm., "ya did pretty good for yaself tonight. How many numbers ya end up with?"

"Hmmm …… including yours?" he teased.

"Nah. Not includin' mine. Ya knew mah number before Ah did, it doesn' count."

"Five, I think. Not that I'll call any of them."

"Why not? They all were pretty. You deserve a good women." _Hell, we all deserve a good someone, me included. Who are ya tryin' ta kid here, Sugah Ain't no guy evah gonna want a girl he can' touch, don' mattah how pretty ya are._ Scott could almost hear the way her thoughts were traveling. Spending two years as best friends and being practically inseparable can have that effect.

"Hey now, none of that. If the guy doesn't like you the way you are, then he's not good enough for you. And before you say it, there is a guy out there that's perfect for you." _And once again, you'll be left all alone. What are you going to do when Rogue finds that perfect guy? What are you going to do when she moves on and you are left behind? What are you going to do without her?_

By this time they had reached the mansions gates and Scott killed the engine like Xavier had asked them too. Rogue got off the bike, followed by Scott and they walked the bike back into the garage. Rogue turned the knob on the door then, suddenly, she stopped and Scott slammed into her.

"What," he said, slightly annoyed. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed and he was getting moody.

"Did we forget to lock the door when we went out?" 

"No, I locked it, why?" Worry colored his voice because he didn't know what was going on. Scott always wanted to be in control, when he was with her, he was out of control, but locking the door was something both did, without fail. 

Cautiously, she pushed the door open, "Because it's open." They looked at each other and she waited for directions. She may be a field commander, but Scott ran the entire team, so she let him lead.

"Well, why don't we take a little look around huh?" That was code for check the place out but prepare for an attack. This was after all a safe haven for mutants, and many people, if they got their hands on this address, everyone here, especially the younger students, would be in serious trouble. That was something they could not let happen.

Rogue pulled off her gloves and shoved them in her back pocket. She didn't like using her powers, but she had learned how to deal with the consequences and she would use her powers if she had to, in order to keep the students safe.

Scott crept around the corner and motioned for her to follow. They checked on the students in the dorms. All was well there and they moved on. The kitchen, rec room, living room, dining room, all were clean. Their next stop was the Professor's office. They found that the door was locked when Scott tried to open it. There were muffled sounds coming from within. Then they heard yelling. That did it; he motioned for Rogue, with her super strength, to break it down.

She moved to the far side of the hallway, took flight, and rammed the door down. Flying into Xavier's office to find it was occupied not only by Xavier, but the long lost Logan and Jean Grey. 

Her dead stop, in midair, caused Scott to ram right into her, head on, and they both tumbled to the floor in a jumble of legs and arms. Needless to say, they were embarrassed. _It's the perfect picture,_ Rogue thought,_ they're sittin' pretty, and we're down here lyin' on the floor in a tangled mess._ For some reason, that made her laugh. She started, and she just couldn't stop. 

Scott didn't know why but he started laughing too._ They must think we're crazy. Oh well, let them think that._ He looked up pathetically at the Professor and willed him to laugh as well. Before long, Xavier was laughing too, but he knew why, and he had to admit, it was kind of funny. Logan and Jean just looked at each other. 

" 'Scuse us. Did we butt in on a **private** conversation?" Logan emphasized the 'private' in his sentence. He was annoyed that he didn't know what was going on. Jean shared his annoyance, he could feel it.

"Aw Sugah, we're sorry," said Rogue, still laughing. It seemed like she couldn't stop. "But it wasn't our fault," she said suddenly remembering the unlocked door and the reason she just broke the Professor's down. "Oh…Charles," she still couldn't stop calling him that, even after all these years, "Ah'm sorry 'bout the door. Ah'll fix it tomorrow, if ya don't mind that?"

"No Rogue, I don't mind at all. Now what is this about an unlocked door?" The level of worry rose in his voice and he looked towards Jean and Logan.

"Somebody left the garage unlocked when they came in," Scott said, looking accusingly towards Jean and Logan. "We thought somebody had broken into the school. When we came to check your office, the door was locked and we were getting ready to move on when we heard someone, I'm assuming it was Logan, yelling. We thought you might be in trouble…" he trailed off.

"So Ah broke the door in. Like Ah said, Ah'm sorry. And Ah'll fix it in the mornin'." She was getting uncomfortable in the room and suddenly she just had to get out. "Well, Ah got classes in the mornin' so Ah'm gonna go ta bed. Umm…. See ya'll in the mornin'." She hurriedly got up and practically ran out of the room.

"Good night, Rogue," Xavier said to her retreating form.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed too. I've got classes too. Goodnight Professor." As he got up and passed between Logan and Jean he just gave a curt nod and Left the room, moving the broken door out of the walkway so the Professor could get through the door without trouble. _Always the thoughtful one aren't you Scott,_ thought the Professor. _Thank you. Goodnight Scott. Sleep well, tomorrow will be a very trying day._

_ _

_You're welcome Professor. I will try. You too._ Scott smiled and nodded to the Professor and was gone.

"Well," said Xavier out loud, "that went better than I thought it would." He smiled. "There's a spare bedroom in the College Commuter's wing. It's the first one on the right. You can use that one until we rearrange in the X-wing. Good night you two," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight Professor," Jean said, smiling back.

"G'night Prof. C-ya in the mornin'." Logan was less formal, but just as sincere.

As they reached the door, the Professor said, "Welcome home you two." Jean looked back at him, smiled once again, and thought to him,_ Thank you old man._ His words rolled around in her head. It wouldn't be easy for any of them. At least she had Logan, and he had her. But, Scott and Rogue, they didn't have anyone except each other. From what the Professor told them, Rogue was Scott's crutch. If this was too much for her to handle, and she fell over the edge, Scott would follow, and there would be nothing any of them could do to stop it. Even though their relationship was over, she did not want to see that happen, and she knew Logan would die if anything happened to his little Marie. Then she reminded herself, "little Marie" was now the"woman Rogue," now if only she could make Logan see that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up that morning seemed to be one of the hardest things Rogue ever had to do, it didn't matter that she had been awake since 4:00 that morning. _His_ nightmares had come back to her. She had thought they were gone for good. It figures _he_ would have to show up again just when she felt everything was starting to right itself. _Oh well_, she thought to herself,_ Ah guess Ah'll jus' hafta learn ta deal again. Can't be that bad, hun._

She got up and looked at the clock. It read 6:00am. She went to her closet, grabbed some clothes, threw them on, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her way in the 8:00 Danger Room session she and Scott were leading. She left her room quietly, it was still early and she didn't want to wake up the others. When she reached the dinning room, the cook was just beginning to serve early breakfast. It was just her and the Professor, something she was grateful for. She picked up some eggs and bacon and headed for the seat next to Xavier.

"G'mornin' Xavier." She hated that she called him that, but ever since Magneto, calling him Professor Xavier just felt weird. It was a good thing he didn't really mind it. Sometimes she thought it made him feel better to know he and Eric were still friends.

"Hello Rogue. How are you," he asked, looking up from his meal and smiling at her. "Did you sleep well?" It was an ongoing joke between them. He knew when she had the nightmares and didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He had spent sleepless nights with her those first few months.

"Ah'm fine, thanks. An' Ah guess Ah slept as well as can be expected considerin' the circumstances," she said, returning his smile.

There was a clanking of plates in the kitchen and they looked towards the door expectantly. Scott walked out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs, a dish of bacon, and a large glass of milk balanced very neatly in his arms. He paused to kick the door closed and then continued his on path and sat on Xavier's other side. 

"Morning," he said. It was curt and brief, signaling that he too, had gotten little sleep last night. He heaved a sigh, "I trust everyone slept well." Sarcasm rolled off his words but his mouth turned upwards in a smile and he laughed. Rogue and the Professor joined in as well. Rogue's laughter was more timid while the Professor's rumbled in his chest.

It was still quiet in the mansion as the other early risers, Storm, Archangel, Psylocke, and Beast worked their way into the Dining Room. All the members of the X-Men were early risers; they had early workout sessions so that the teachers could still get classes going relatively early. A few minutes later the last of the X-Men, Gambit, Iceman, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Jubilee, wandered in. The X-Men seated themselves around Xavier, Rogue, and Cyclops. An influx of students began a few stopping by to say 'hi' to their favorite teachers or crushes as well as greet Professor Xavier.

Among the last to arrive were Jean and Logan. A collective breath was held at the X-Table while Jean and Logan attempted to find a seat. Rogue looked at Scott trying to gauge how he was taking all this. He gave her a half smile and nodded to her.

Rogue got up from her seat and walked towards the pair. She stopped a few feet from the approaching duo and took a deep breath. Smiling as best she could she said, "Why don't ya'll come sit with the Team? Ah mean there's always extra chairs." Her smile faltered when neither said anything and her shoulders slumped forward. 

Jean finally broke the silence, "We'd love to. Thank you Rogue." She smiled that whole face smile that just made everyone in the room love her. Rogue returned her smile tightly, glanced at Logan and turned to lead them to the table. 

Once everyone was seated and breathing again, morning briefing began. The Professor started with his normal 'Good morning' speech and then proceeded to introduce the new team members to the long lost originals.

"Logan, Jean," he said, "I'd like you to meet the X-Men. Next to Storm is Warren Worthington III a.k.a. Archangel, Elizabeth Braddock also called Psylocke, and Dr. Henry McCoy, the Beast. Seated next to Rogue is Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit, and Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler. You already know Robert Drake 'Iceman', Kitty Pryde 'Shadowcat', and Jubilee, short for Jubilation Lee. X-Men, this is Dr. Jean Grey and Logan, the Wolverine."

Greetings were exchanged then Elizabeth Braddock spoke up. She was beautiful and brilliant, though her timing was terrible. "So the Professor said you were 'long lost'X-Men, right," she said looking at the Professor. "Why did you leave?" 

Storm was the first to react to her comment. "Betsy, they had their reasons. You do not need to concern yourself with them. They are our friends and they are home now. That is all that matters." She had the final word on the matter since Scott cleared his throat and began to dictate the events of the upcoming combat simulation.

"Today's simulation will be a simple knock out exercise. Last man standing, anything goes, but the object is not to kill each other. Try to keep the injuries to a minimum," He quirked a smile at them and pinned Gambit and Archangel with a look that could kill. "We will not have a repeat of last time, got it?" 

Gambit and Archangel stared at each other then nodded with Gambit saying, "Sure homme, Gambit gives you his word. Gambit won't get outta line t'day." Archangel snorted, but agreed.

"Good. We'll be divided into two teams. Gold Team: Archangel, Gambit, Jubilee, and Shadowcat. Blue Team: Beast, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, and Iceman. Storm will monitor the exercise from the observation tower along with the Professor. They will call names for those who are disqualified. Once you're called out move off to the 'safe' area. It will be marked, and you cannot participate after Storm calls you. I will lead Gold Team and Rogue will lead Blue Team. If two members of the same team remain, well, let's just say you won't be on the same team anymore. The winner will be excused from duties for a week and the person who lost to them will take over their job." Many cheers and 'whoops' were heard about this reward. When Cyclops quieted everyone down again, he said, "Any questions?" A round of no's answered him. "Very good. We meet at 7:30 sharp. If any problems arise, see either myself or Rogue. Dismissed."

Collectively the X-Men rose, disposed of their dishes and returned to their rooms to get into their uniforms. Logan and Jean were the last to leave the table. They were conversing telepathically as they had the entire briefing, Xavier could tell. 

"Would you two care to join Storm and myself in the observation tower? We could use a couple more sets of eyes to watch them. That is, of course, if you don't have other plans." It was just a suggestion, Logan knew that, but he also knew an order when he heard one, and that was an order, one that it looked like Jean was about to decline. 

"Yeah, sure Xavier. We'll be there. Gotta check up on Ol' One Eye, see if his team can handle themselves." Xavier just nodded. 

**Danger Room 07:25**

The two teams entered the Danger Room and took their respective places on opposite sides of the room. Their brightly colored training outfits doubled as body armor thanks to Gambit's connections in the world of thieving. _Thank God they are only training outfits_, Logan thought, _they wouldn't last a minute in a covert operation. Ugly pieces of shit too. God I can't believe Marie would even think about putting one of those things on. _He looked down into the room and searched for Marie in the multitude of colors. She stood calmly in the midst of the energetic 'Blue' team. Her green and yellow suit proudly displaying the 'X' she had worked so hard for emblazoned on her chest.

Anxiously Rogue looked at the clock on the wall. _A few seconds 'til 7:30_, she thought. _Gawd please, please let me stay in this match 'til the end. Please let me prove to him Ah can do this, that Ah can take care o' mahself._ Then there was no time to think because the clock on the wall struck 07:30 and Cyclops ordered Cerebro to begin the program. 

She took to the sky of the newly transformed park-like area. She was the only one who could get to, and take out Archangel and she planned to do just that. However her plans were put on hold when one of Cyclops' blasts hit her square in the back. The idea, she knew, was to bring her down to their level and give Archangel free range in the skies. _Well, might as well let 'em think they're gettin' their way._ She let herself plummet to the ground. Just before impact with the ground and getting hit by Jubilee's fireworks, she flipped over out of the dive and drove Jubilee out of the game.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were chasing each other around the room, neither gaining any ground and looking, to the observers, very stupid. Over the intercom they heard Storm call, "Jubilee, you are out." The announcement distracted Nightcrawler and one of Gambit's 'charge' cards blasted him into the 'safe' area. The next thing Nightcrawler heard was Storms voice, "You are out as well Kurt," her voice was firm but he heard the smile and tolerance in it as well.

_Two down, seven to go._ Cyclops always kept a running tab of the players during their little exercises; he particularly wanted to win this one. _I need a break, and this is the perfect way to get one that the Professor would approve of. Now, where did Psylocke get to?_ He turned around just in time to see Psylocke dispatch Shadowcat and block several well-aimed blows from Gambit. Deciding to give Gambit a hand, he blasted Psylocke leaving her exposed to a crippling blow delivered by Archangel from the sky. 

The Professor came over the comm. system this time, "Shadowcat, Psylocke, take a break and start taking notes as well." He smiled down at them. They returned the smile and gracefully helped each other to the sidelines.

Archangel was preoccupied over his victory against his girlfriend he forgot about Rogue being in hot pursuit. She stopped just short of ramming into him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lookin' for me bright eyes," she asked, then punched him and sent him flying, without the aid of his wings, into the ceiling and plummeting back to the floor. "Buh bye, darlin'," she purred and headed into the air once again narrowly avoiding another of Cyclops' blasts directed at her.

"Goodbye Archangel," came the response from Storm.

"Ay dere Icy! So dis is where you been hidin' eh? How 'bout you come out an' play wit Gambit, non?" Actually, Iceman hadn't been hiding. His target, as well as Rogue's, Archangel, had been terminated and he hadn't had a chance to engage anybody else yet. Gambit was not on the top of his list to take on one-on-one, but it seemed he wasn't going to be given a choice. 

"Alright," he said, trying to muster up his courage. "I hope you like ice-skating!" Iceman let loose with a blast of ice directed at Gambit's feet sending him slipping and sliding along the ice-stream. 

"Enough of dis! Here Icy, let's see if Gambit can't heat dis little party up a bit!" Gambit pulled a few playing cards out of his pocket, charged them, and let them fly. Iceman didn't stand a chance against Gambit's superior skill level. 

"Better luck next time Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks Storm." Bobby moved off to the side.

Beast dropped down from a 'tree' surprising Gambit. "Ah, mon ami! Dere you are!"

"Yes, my Cajun friend, here I am. And there you go," Beast replied and planted his feet in Gambit's chest and sending him crashing into the aforementioned 'tree'.

"Gambit, you are out of the game."

Cyclops watched this little display from his position a few 'trees' away. The 'trees' kept him out of Rogue's view. He could almost feel her looking for him while flying around up there. _Well, let's get rid of Beast and take the Rogue head on. Let's see if she can live up to her name under the pressure of Logan's watchful eye_, he sneered. _Watch-out Beast, here I come._

Cyclops sprung out from the foliage and attacked Beast. Beast turned and landed a hard punch to Cyclops' chest, knocking him off his feet. 

"Ooohh, quick one," said Cyclops, laughing lightly. He was up on his feet before Beast could hit him again.

Beast leaned his weight into a knockout blow, Cyclops moving so quickly, was not part of the plan. Cyclops dodged the punch and jammed him elbow into the back of Beast's head sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"Cerebro, move Beast off to the 'Safe Zone'," Storm called. For the record, she said, "Beast is out. That only leaves Cyclops and Rogue. Cerebro, begin training program Xavier 12."

The room about the two combatants shimmered and shifted to a back alley scene. There were dumpsters and trash all over the place. Rogue was at one end, Cyclops the other. This was the way the exercise was supposed to turn out. Xavier planned it that way, even meddled a bit. Logan needed to see that Rogue was a woman, capable of handling herself as a woman would when threatened, as well as using her powers to her advantage. A lot had changed since Logan and Jean had left. Both had to see that.

The swift change in scenery startled Rogue, at first. The alley was not a common training simulation. She turned to face her opponent, knowing it was Cyclops. For the first few seconds, they merely stared at each other, both knowing that the other would not go down easily and there would be bruising and cussing each other out for those bruises. 

Then, without warning, Cyclops shot at her. The blast hit her full on in the chest and she was blown backwards. _Ooohhh…that had to hurt. Dick wasn't holdin' anythin' back on that one. God I hope she's alright, 'cause if she ain't, Cyke's a dead man_, Logan thought. He watched anxiously, waiting for Rogue to stand up, but she didn't move, Cyclops walked cautiously towards where she was laying. He stood above her looking down. As Logan looked on as her eyes flew open and she kicked Cyclops' legs out from under him. He landed with a 'thud'. She followed up with an elbow into his chest. As she brought her weight down, he twisted his torso around, locked his legs together behind her head and used this leverage to throw her over him onto the floor beside him.

He kept his legs locked around her head while she struggled to find an upper hand. Any move she tried was hindered by his weight on top of her. She was tempted to use her superhuman strength against him, but she didn't want to hurt him too badly. Finally she settled for evening the score and making him as uncomfortable as she was. She swung her legs out, crossed them and locked her feet on either side of his face. He fidgeted for a few seconds without any progress. His struggles only off-balanced them and they ended up laying on their sides in a stalemate. 

Xavier smiled down at them. He knew Rogue was restraining herself. She was working very hard on restraining her temper and actions ever since she absorbed Logan. He had to admit, she was doing very well, and the struggle was evident on her face. He was ready to call it a draw and make Beast and Gambit pick up Rogue and Cyclops' duties for the week. 

"Alright sugah," Rogue said, speaking through gritted teeth and shoes, "what say you an' me call it a draw?"

"I dunno." Cyclops was equally muffled and even Logan had to strain to hear the words correctly. 

"I do," came Xavier's voice over the comm. system. "It is 8:00, you all will be late for your classes as is. So, today's winners are Rogue and Cyclops. Beast, Gambit, you will pick up their duties for this week. Reports and Sim evaluations will be distributed later today. Please go clean up and report for your classes." He smiled at everybody, there were a few groan from those who knew they would not be getting favorable reports, but it was a good workout and everyone knew that.

"Ah don't have ta," came Rogue's yell. "God Ah love not havin' a class 'til 9:30!" She smiled one of those big innocent smiles at Xavier and then threw and evil conspiratorial grin at Cyclops, which did not go unnoticed by Logan.

"Same here," was Scott's response to Rogue's grin. "Time for a nice, long, hot shower," he said stretching. It was terrible, he knew he was acting completely juvenile and that wasn't the image he wanted Jean or Logan to see, but he just couldn't help it. Being around Rogue just made him feel young again. He was setting a bad example, but he couldn't have cared less. 

Rogue smiled at Scott, "Ah hear ya on that one sugah!" She walked over to him and he put his arm around her and smiled. It was one of his rare smiles that, she doubted, was ever directed at anybody but her and Jean. And whether Scott knew it or not, it made every woman within a 50 mile radius melt inside.

"Race you," was all he said, and then he pushed her backwards and took off for the showers. Caught off-guard, Rogue merely smiled and dashed after him leaving a glaring Logan, puzzled Jean, and amused Xavier behind them.

The day went by slowly, but Rogue didn't mind. She wasn't looking forward to going back to her room; she knew Logan would be waiting for her. She really didn't want to see him right then. It was inevitable though. She had missed dinner, again. Scott would show up later with dinner for both of them and they would talk. He would always skip dinner if she didn't show and bring something up later. It really was sweet. That thought made her want to get back to her room and duke it out with Logan as fast as she could.

Rogue trudged up the stairs and pushed open the door to her room. As predicted, Logan was seated on her bed looking quite mad. She smiled ruefully, _Same old Logan, predictable as ever._ "Long time no see." She tried to be happy, but her voice faltered and showed her disappointment.

"What is goin' on with you an' Scooter?" _Yup, same old Logan,_ she thought, _direct and to the point._

She heaved a sigh and put down the papers she had in her hands. "Why do ya always hafta be like that? Ya don't really care what's goin' on with me and Scott, ya jus' don' like me hangin' 'round with him. Ya know Logan, ya ain't the only person in the world who deserves ta be happy every now an' then!" Gradually her voice grew in volume and her anger became more apparent. "Ya stole Jean from him, the whole school knows that. Everybody we know was walkin' 'round sayin' how ya broke both o' our hearts! An' that wasn' even the worst part! All Ah evah heard, behind mah back, was 'Poor Rogue this' an' 'Poor Rogue that.' Then there was all them terrible things bein' said that jus' 'bout killed Scott. Ya may have found happiness fo' yaself, but ya messed up the life o' the strongest man Ah've evah known. Ya almost broke him. Mah relationship with Scott is none o' your business."

"Damnit Marie, it is my business! I promised ya I'd take care of ya!" He was yelling too.

"Rogue."

"What?"

"Rogue. Mah name is Rogue. Ya ain't got the right ta call me Marie, not anymore, so stop it."

"Fine ROGUE! Ya like fuckin' around with Mr. Tightass? Well do ya?"

"God Logan! Ya're so blind!" She laughed humorlessly. When she stopped, it seemed as if all her energy was completely gone. She sighed once again and threw her hands into the air. "Logan, Scott an' Ah are jus' friends. Best friends, but that's all. For now at least. We both suffered a lot when ya took off with Jean. We helped each other through it. Ya got Jean ta keep ya company an' help ya through hard times. Please Logan, please," she was down on her knees next to the bed, "let me an' Scott have each other. He's all Ah've got left." She was begging him. Her eyes pleaded with him to understand and leave her this little piece of life that made her smile. They also told him that, were he to ask it, she would leave Scott and his friendship behind.

"Jeez kid, I jus'…," Logan seemed at a loss for words, but like her, his anger had faded. "I jus' don't understand. I mean, of all the people, why him?"

"'Cause he knew what Ah was feelin'. He was there fo' me the first time ya ran. When Ah got mah new powers, everyone was afraid o' me even more than when Ah first absorbed ya. Scott wasn'. He held me when Ah cried an' he didn' flinch away. An' well, we're alike in a lot o' ways. He was there when Ah needed him, an' that's as good a reason as Ah need."

Logan's gaze had fell to the floor. His hand moved up to scratch at the back of his head. He said nothing to her.

"Look, Logan, Ah don't expect ya ta understand, Ah jus' want ya ta let me keep Scott, as a friend, nothin' more, least not anytime soon. We're both tryin' ta heal, an' together, Ah think we will. Please Logan, let Scott an' Ah have our friendship. He needs it…hell Ah need it. Ya ain't always gonna be there…ya weren't there. He was. Gimme ya blessin'?" She was once again pleading with him. She watched as he raised his head and gave a curt nod. She knew he wasn't going to come out and say he approved, because he still didn't like Scott, but it was enough for her.

He watched as a huge smile broke out acrossed her face. Suddenly she flung herself from the floor and the Wolverine found himself with a lap full of a Rogue. Her happiness was infectious and her laughter contagious and he was soon chuckling along with her. In that moment, he realized that his life felt complete for the first time in a long time. He had his best friend back. 

They talked for an hour before Scott showed up outside her door with dinner and ice cream. Logan left the two to talk and enjoy their meal. Rogue spent half an hour explaining to Scott how she cleared the tension between her and Logan and gave him tips on how to do the same with Jean. She fell asleep on his shoulder in a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt. His glasses were tossed on the floor, dressed head to toe complete with gloves and his head rested on the top of hers. 

***************************One Year Later********************************

She sat outside on a bench overlooking a pond. The wind whipped through her red hair and she caught a glimpse of red glasses before the figure took shape.

"Hello Scott," Jean said.

"Hey, missed you at morning briefing. Just came to check on you. You alright?" There was real concern in his voice. __

_ _

_He really is worried about me._ "Yes Scott. I'm fine. Actually, I am better than fine now that I stopped throwing up." She smiled up at him. "I wanted Xavier to be the first one I told, but Logan beat me to it. So, I guess I can tell you first. Scott…I'm pregnant. Logan and I are going to have a baby!" She was so excited Scott couldn't help but be happy for her. He sat down next to her and gave her a hug. Every word he said was sincere and she realized they were beginning to patch up their broken friendship. Her smile widened of its own accord. Then he said he had to go. He and Rogue had training that morning. She let him go with one last hug and he jogged off.

He jogged along the edge of the lake, past the boathouse, around the barn, up the hill to a clearing in the trees where he and Rogue trained on the nice weather days. He was expecting Rogue to be hiding, waiting to pounce on him. Instead, there was a picnic lunch set up. Cautiously he approached the red-n-white checked blanket. On top of the straw basket was a folded note. He picked it up, glancing around for anyone. Two words were scripted on it, "Look up." When he did as it read, he found Rogue floating lightly to the ground in a green sleeveless sundress.

"Hi sugah. Ah know we were s'posed ta workout today, but Ah figured missin' one day couldn' do us any harm. 'Sides, it's our anniversary." She smiled brightly at him.

"Well, I guess as long as we don't tell Xavier, no harm is done. And which anniversary are we celebrating?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and cocked his head to the side.

" Lemme think here. We can either celebrate the end or the beginin'. Ya can choose."

"Why not celebrate both?" He smiled and, if she could have seen his eyes, she was sure it reached them.

"Fine." She pulled two glasses out of the basket and filled them with some champagne. She handed him a glass and he noticed she was wearing her gloves when she started pulling his off. "Ah thought maybe today you could lemme worry 'bout that 'stead o' ya. Do ya mind?"

"No, not at all. So…what are we toasting to," he asked, bringing the conversation back to her reason for doing this picnic thing.

"Oh, right! Well, two years ago today, we both ended chapters in our life with people we thought we'd spend the rest of them with." They clicked glasses and took a sip. "That was 'the end' part." He smiled and nodded for her to go on. "One year ago today, those people came back into our lives, and we survived, together."

"Amen to that!" Once again the clanked glasses. "That was 'the beginning' right?"

"Yeah, smart-ass, that was." There was an angry glare thrown at him, but her voice was colored in laughter, so he knew she wasn't mad at him.

Without warning he pounced on her and tickled her until she dropped her glass and both lay breathless on the tablecloth she had laid out. He was utterly content and could not think of a single thing wrong with his life. _Yes. Life is good._ He looked over at his companion. She was staring up at the sky catching her breath. Her smile spread from ear to ear. He was a lucky guy to have such a wonderful friend. He returned his gaze up to the sky. _Yup, two years ago today, my life was completely turned upside down. Jean and Logan screwed it up._ He turned his head to look at Rogue again._ And one year ago today, this angel helped me turn it back around._

The End! Good? Bad? Questions? Comments? E-mail me RogueMajik@aol.com


End file.
